Butterfly kisses
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Isabella Swan es diagnosticada con cáncer pulmonar y siente que su vida se derrumba. Pasa por cirugías, tratamientos con radiación y quimioterapias. ¿Que sucede si eso no funciona? Ella se da por vencida, pero Edward, su novio, la ayudará a ponerse de pie y hacerle frente a esta enfermedad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohibo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Es muy triste que unas simples palabras te hagan sentir como si tu vida se desmoronara ante tus ojos - salotwilighter1**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Isabella tosió una vez más y suspiró con cansancio, antes de levantarse de la cama.

—¡Bella! ¡Ya está servido el desayuno!

—¡Ya voy a mamá!

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, cepilló sus dientes y mientras iba bajando las escaleras, se peinó.

—Buenos días.

—¿Como dormiste cielo?—Preguntó su padre, apartando las vista del periódico y posándola en su hija.

—Bien—Mintió un poco, ya que en la noche, su tos la había despertado. Parece que se está engripando.

Comenzaron a desayunar en familia, cuando un bocinazo los interrumpió.

—Ya llegó Edward—Bella se puso de pie, mientras tomaba una tostada—Adiós, que tengan lindo día.

—Adiós Bella—Se despidieron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

La castaña tomó su mochila y salió comiéndose la tostada, para luego subirse al auto de su novio y saludarlo con un beso.

—Hola amor—Dijo Edward, poniendo en marcha el auto.

—Hola Eddie.

—Sabes que odio que me llamen así.

—¿Que tiene de malo?

—Es muy..._Gay_.

Y los dos se rieron de lo absurda que era esa conversación.

—¿Como dormiste esta noche?—Preguntó Edward con toda la intención. Bella ya le había dicho un par de veces sobre sus molestias en la noche. Como lo eran la dificultad para respirar y la tos seca.

—No muy bien—Confesó.

—¿No pensaste en ir a un médico? ¿Ya hablaste con tus padres sobre esto?

—No... Ed... No quiero preocuparlos. Seguramente no es nada.

—Pero también podría ser algo—Replicó—No pierdes nada con consultar un medico. Podríamos preguntarle a mi padre.

—No Edward—Dijo firmemente—No es nada. Estaré incubando un resfriado.

—Si tu dices...

Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que es prácticamente imposible discutir con ella.

—Oye...—Comenzó Bella—Te noto el cabello diferente... Con más brillo.

—Cambié el Shampoo. El otro me lo secaba mucho. Este es muy bueno. Es el mismo que utiliza Alice, pero para hombre—Guiñó un ojos en su dirección.

—¿Desde cuándo cuidas de esa manera tu cabello?—Cuestionó divertida.

—Desde que dijiste lo genial que se me ve después del sexo—Le sonrió con picardía y Bella se rió a carcajada limpia.

—Tu cabello siempre se ve genial.—Llevó una mano a la cabeza de su novio y acomodó uno de sus rebeldes mechones—Definitivamente lo amo.

—¿Ves? Lo amas. Una razón mas para cuidarlo.

—Si, es verdad, lo amo, pero amo más a su dueño.

—Se que ese chico también te ama.

.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Edward se estacionó en el lugar de siempre y allí ya se encontraban todos sus amigos.

Alice es su hermana menor. Ella tiene 16 años mientra que él 17. Jasper, mejor amigo de Edward y compañero de escuela es novio de la pequeña Cullen. Tiene una hermana gemela, Rosalie, que es novia de Emmett Brandon. Todos tienen 17, menos Alice. Eso es lo que odia porque dice que cuando todos sus amigos y novio se gradúen, ella tendrá que soportar un año entero de instituto sola.

—Y ahí llega la pareja más cursi del mundo—Anunció Emmett cuando Edward y Bella llegaron a su lado.

—¿Diciendo estupideces desde temprano Emm?—Cuestionó Edward rodeando los hombros de su novia con un brazo.

—No lo pueden negar, ustedes empalagan con tanta miel que sueltan.

—Bueno, ya—Interrumpió Alice, la cual siempre es llevada a la escuela por Jasper—Tenemos que entrar a clases.

Cada uno se dirigió a su correspondiente clase, pero cuando Bella llegó a su salón, le dijeron que el profesor había faltado con parte médico, así que tenían hora libre.

—Hola Bella—Kate se acercó hacia su amiga.

—Hola.

—Una pregunta ¿Hiciste la tarea de Matemática?

—Si, aunque para mi gusto fue muy difícil.

—Si, a mi también se me complicó un poco hacerla—Hizo una mueca—Seguramente el novio de la profesora Chasse terminó con ella y se desquitó con nosotros.

—Eso es lo más probable—Rió.

—Ey ¿Y cómo van tu y Edward?

Al ver que todos los alumnos estaban saliendo del salón, ellas los imitaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio de la escuela. Por suerte Chicago cuenta con unos hermosos paisajes y ahora presentaba un sol espectacular.

—Excelente—Respondió—Creo que estamos cada día mas enamorados el uno del otro.

—¿Piensas que Edward es el indicado? ¿Con él compartirías tu vida?

—¿Sabes? Toda mi vida me la pasé imaginando un futuro perfecto. Casada, con hijos, un marido ejemplar. Era una niña. Pero luego conocí a Edward y decidí vivir el hoy y dejar que el destino me sorprenda.

—Me encanta tu manera particular de pensar.

—No es una manera particular de pensar, solo digo algo obvio. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar el día de mañana. Así que solo me dedico a vivir el presente.

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas, como las demás tareas que tenían que entregar, el examen de biología para el cual estaban estudiando y todas esas cosas, cuando escucharon que el timbre sonaba, anunciando su próxima clase.

Y así hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

—Ey Bella—Dijo Emmett, quien había compartido esa ultima clase con la susodicha—Te juego una carrera.

Y Bella, sin decir ni si ni no, comenzó a correr.

—¡Ey! ¡Tramposa!

Emmett la comenzó a seguir y estuvieron corriendo, como hacían siempre, ya era una costumbre para ellos. Pero ese día algo diferente pasó. A metros antes de llegar a la cafetería, Bella se detuvo abrúptamente, ya que le costaba demasiado respirar.

Emmett siguió corriendo, pensando que Bella solo estaba bromeando, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no.

—Bella ¿Estas bien?

Se acercó a ella y vio que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Si...—Suspiró como pudo—Estoy...—Tosió...—Estoy bien.

—¿Segura?—Cuestionó.

—Si, muy segura, me agité como cualquier persona engripada, eso es todo—Trató de tranquilizarlo.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron esos pocos metros que los separaba de la cafetería y luego se dirigieron a buscar su almuerzo, para luego ir hacia su meza, donde estaban todos sus amigos.

—Que raro que no vinieron todos sudorosos—Dijo Alice mirándolos—Siempre juegan una carrera de su salón hacia aquí.

—Si, hoy no tuvimos ganas—Mintió Bella, logrando que Emmett se confunda ¿Por que no decía nada? Edward se percató de la expresión de su amigo, así que mentalmente se dijo que luego hablaría con Bella.

.

Cuando las clases terminaron, cada pareja se subió a su auto y partieron rumbo a su casa, excepto Edward y Bella, que se quedaron estacionados.

—Listo, ya estamos solos ¿Que pasó antes del almuerzo? No me creo ese cuento de que no tuvieron ganas de hacer la carrera Emmett y tú. Los conozco muy bien y se que nunca dirían que no a una competencia, sin importar lo estúpida que sea.

Bella miró a su novio, preguntándose cual va a ser el día que aprenda a mentirle o que Edward deje de conocerla tan bien.

—De verdad, es lunes y no tenemos ganas de nada. Solo eso.

—Bella...—Gruñó Edward frustrado—Dime la verdad ¿Es que a caso no confías en mi?

—Si, pero, no pasó nada importante.

—"Nada importante"—Repitió—Osea que algo pasó.

—Bueno—Rodó los ojos resignada—Estábamos corriendo y me agité, así que nos detuvimos y seguimos caminando.

—¿Te agitaste? ¿Tú? ¿Pero si nunca lo haces? Y casi siempre eres la que gana ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Si Edward, no es na...—Pero antes de que pueda terminar la oración, tosió, tapándose la boca y después, sintió un sabor horrible en la dicho lugar.

—¿Bella?—Se giró hacia su novio cuando sintió su nombre y el rostro de Edward se desfiguró—¡Oh Dios!—Miró la boca de su novia y ahí había... Sangre. Tomó la mano con la que ese había cubierto la boca al toser y ahí tenía mas sangre.

—¿Que diablos...?—Exclamó Bella consternada.

—Esto ya es suficiente—Edward encendió el auto y rechinando las ruedas, salió del aparcamiento con rumbo al hospital.

—No, por favor, no me lleves al hospital—Suplicó Bella, sabiendo lo que haría su novio—No quiero preocupar a mis padres.

—¡Tosiste con sangre Bella!—Exclamó Edward apretando el volante con ambas manos—Esto es algo de que preocuparse.

No le dio lugar a réplica, así que Bella, por primera vez, hizo caso a alguien. Dejó que Edward la llevara al hospital, mientras miles de miedos la invadían.

—Llama a tus padres y diles que nos retrasaremos un poco, que nos metimos en el comité del baile o algo así—Dijo Edward sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Bella tomó su celular y llamó a su padre, quien atendió en el segundo tono.

_—¿Hola?_

—Hola papá, soy Bella. Te llamaba para decirte que que con Edward llegaremos un poco tarde porque ayudaremos a un profesor con algunos trabajos—Mintió, ya que era imposible que faltando seis meses para el baile estuvieran haciendo los preparativos, pero parecía que Edward en ese momento no estaba pensando con racionalidad—¿Podrías avisarle a la madre de Edward, por favor?

—Claro cielo, pero por favor, no lleguen muy tarde.

_—Descuida papá, adiós._

Y colgó.

—Llegamos—Anunció Edward estacionándose.

Se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Le diremos que venimos a ver a mi padre, porque no nos atenderán sin turno.

Bella se tensó al saber que sería Carlisle, el padre de Edward, quien los atendería. Él le diría a sus padres sobre su visita al hospital y los preocuparía para nada.

—Hola Carmen—Saludó Edward a la recepcionista, de unos cuarenta años.

—Hola Edward—Contestó sorprendida de ver a uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen—¿Y esta linda chica?

—Es mi novia—Respondió—Isabella Swan, Bella, te presento a Carmen Denali, recepcionista del hospital y amiga de mis padres.

—Es un placer.

—El placer es mío, cariño—Le sonrió dulcemente—¿Y que los trae por aquí?

—Mi padre se olvidó su celular en casa y vinimos a traérselo. Ya sabes como es mamá.

—Si—Rió—Vayan, está en su despacho.

—Okay.

Se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Carlisle, cuando Bella habló.

—Edward, tu padre es Oncólogo ¿Que es lo único que va a poder decirme? Que estoy engripada. Eso ya lo se.

—Mi padre, como buen doctor, tiene que tener un saber general, por lo tanto va a saber diagnosticarte bien—Replicó.

Golpearon la puerta y cuando escucharon un "pase", entraron, sorprendiendo a Carlisle.

—Bella, Edward ¿Que hacen aquí?—Carlisle dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención a los jóvenes.

—Quería que un doctor revisara a Bella. Últimamente ha tenido tenido síntomas muy raros en ella.

—Solamente me estoy engripando—Interrumpió Bella rodando los ojos.

—Tu nunca te engripaste—Espetó Edward.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo—Replicó ella.

—Bueno, basta—Carlisle los interrumpió—¿Que síntomas tuvo?

—Mucha tos seca—Comenzó a enumerar Edward—Se agita fácilmente. El otro día que estuvimos en el parque, pude percibir como un leve silbido en su respiración—Carlisle asentía mientras escuchaba atentamente a su hijo—Hoy en el auto, comenzó a toser de nuevo, pero esta vez con sangre—Carlisle se giró rápidamente hacia Bella y miró nuevamente a su hijo.

—¿Algo más?—Cuestionó al ver que Edward se había callado.

—No que yo sepa—El cobrizo miró Bella y esta última se encogió de hombros.

—Bella ¿Haz tenido dolor en el tórax?—Preguntó Carlisle, utilizando su tono formal. La aludida negó con la cabeza—¿Ronquera? ¿Hinchazón en el cuello? ¿La cara? ¿Nada?

—E-el otro día me miré al espejo y noté mi rostro un poco hinchado—Confesó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Carlisle pasó una mano por su rostro mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

—Voy a necesitar hablar con Charlie.

—¿Que? ¿Por que?—Cuestionó Edward entre confundido y preocupado—¿Que tiene Bella?

—Ella es menor de edad, no puedo darle cierta información si no están sus padres presentes.

—Pues dímelo a mi.

—No eres pariente cercano.

—Papá, no evitarías responderme si no fuera grave ¿Que le sucede a mi novia?

—Edward, no puedo decírtelo—Dijo Carlisle—En eso estoy atado de manos ¿Quieres saber? Tráeme a Charlie y Renne para poder hablar con ellos, luego, está en Bella contártelo. Ademas, no puedo decirte lo que tiene, por ahora solamente es una sospecha.

—De acuerdo, llámalos—Demandó Edward—No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no sepa que es lo que tiene.

Carlisle miró a Bella, buscando su permiso, pero la encontró con la vista gacha, así que solo suspiró y tomó el teléfono.

_—¿Hola?_

—Hola Charlie, soy Carlisle.

_—Ahh, hola Carlisle ¿Que sucede?_

—Llamaba para decirte que aquí están Edward y Bella.

_—¿Que pasó? ¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Ellos están bien?_

—Si, no les pasó nada, pero necesito que vengas y que también la traigas a Renne.

_—¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?_

—Por favor... Solo vengan.

_—De acuerdo._

Y colgó.

—Solo nos queda esperar—Dijo Carlisle sentándose en su escritorio—Pónganse cómodos.

Edward y Bella se ubicaron en el sofá de tres cuerpos que tenía. Él abrazó a Bella mientras el miedo lo invadía por completo ¿Qué tiene? Es lo único que se pregunta. Su padre estaba preocupado. De eso no había duda ¿Pero por qué?

Veinte minutos después, el intercomunicador de mi padre sonó y era Carmen, anunciando la llegada de Charlie y Renne.

—Hazlos pasar—Le ordenó.

Segundos después, los Sres. Swan se adentraban al despacho con una cara repleta de preocupación.

—¿Que sucedió?—Cuestionó Renne.

—Edward, Bella ¿Nos pueden dejar solos, por favor?—Pidió Carlisle.

—No—Se opuso la castaña—Van a hablar sobre mi, creo que merezco estar aquí.

—Si tus padres están de acuerdo...

—Deja que se quede—Aceptó Renne.

—De acuerdo, tomen asiento.

Renne y Charlie se ubicaron en las sillas que hay frente al escritorio de Carlisle y Edward y Bella se quedaron de pie a un costado.

—Los chicos vinieron aquí porque Edward estaba preocupado, ya que Bella estuvo teniendo algunos síntomas muy poco comunes en ella. No quiero alarmarlos...—Comenzó un poco tenso—Pero los síntomas que me dijeron Edward y Bella que ella tuvo son los mismo que tiene un enfermo de cáncer pulmonar.

—¿¡Que!?—Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Como que cáncer?—Cuestionó Charlie exaltado—Pero... Pero... Eso... ¡Es imposible!

—De hecho, no tanto. Pero, solo son suposiciones—Trató de tranquilizarlos, aunque ni él lo estaba.

Por otro lado, Edward y Bella se habían quedado estáticos en sus lugares. No podían creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—Tenemos que hacerle unas radiografías de los pulmones y también una resonancia magnética, para ver si encontramos algún tumor.

—Tengo cáncer—Murmuró Bella al borde de las lágrimas y Edward la acercó mas a él, tratando de reconfortarla con un abrazo.

—Son solo suposiciones—Corrigió Carlisle—Creo que mañana mismo tendríamos que empezar con los exámenes, solo para estar seguros.

—No podemos esperar hasta mañana—Replicó Edward—Háganle los estudios hoy.

—No es tan simple. Tengo que hacer una cita para el estudio en un día y horario específico.

—¡Por Dios Carlisle!—Exclamó Edward sorprendiendo a todos—No puedes decirnos que Bella posiblemente tenga cáncer y luego que tenemos que esperar un día para poder confirmarlo.

—Edward...—Trató de interrumpirlo su padre, pero el cobrizo fue mas rápido.

—No, haz algo. Tu eres una persona muy influyente en este hospital. Muévete, soborna, no lo se, pero no nos hagas esperar un día entero cuando lo que está en juego es la salud de mi novia.

Al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su hijo, solo fue capaz de decir:

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Treinta minutos después, Bella se encontraba con una bata azul puesta, apunto de realizarse la resonancia.

—Recuéstate aquí querida—Pidió amablemente una doctora, indicándole la maquina que mostraría que es lo que tiene Bella.

En la parte de afuera, donde se encontraban todas las computadoras y demás cosas, estaban Carlisle y otro doctor, llamado Aro Vulturi.

—De acuerdo, comencemos—Anunció el Dr. Vulturi.

.

Minutos después, Charlie, Renne, Bella y Edward se encontraban en el despacho de Carlisle, esperándolo a él, pero principalmente a los resultados.

—¿Están preparados?—Todos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de Carlisle, ya que estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos, que no lo sintieron entrar.

—¿Encontraron algo? ¿O ella está bien?—Cuestionó Renne con esperanza.

Carlisle no respondió, en su lugar sacó los resultados de la resonancia y se los mostró a los Sres. Swan. Señaló un pequeño sector mas oscuro en el pulmón derecho y dijo:

—Lamentablemente sí. Encontramos un tumor. Necesitamos hacer una biopsia para saber si es de células cancerígenas.

—¡No!—Exclamó Renne lastimosamente, abrazándose a Charlie—Mi bebé, ella... ella no puede... Es decir... ¿Cáncer?—Sollozó.

—Pero...—Charlie carraspeó tratando de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—Pero... Ella va a estar bien ¿No?

—Primero necesitamos saber si lo que ella tiene es un tumor benigno o maligno... Luego...—Dirigió una mirada a Edward y Bella, para que su corazón se estruje. El la tenía abraza, mientras ambos soltaban lágrimas silenciosas—Luego se verá. Voy necesitar que me firmen algunas autorizaciones... Ya saben... Para poder hacerle la cirugía. Consiste en hacerle una pequeña incisión con una aguja, que entrará por entre las costillas y extraeremos un poco de tejido y...

—Si, lo que sea—Lo interrumpió Charlie, confiando ciegamente en él. Carlisle le tendió unos papeles al Sr. Swan y este último los firmó casi con la histeria recorriendo sus venas.

—A las siete es la biopsia. Por ahora, Bella es paciente del Dr. Vulturi y dependiendo de los resultados, se ve si el caso pasa a mis manos.

—De acuerdo, gracias Carlisle.

—Es mi deber Charlie—El Dr. Cullen se puso de pie—Los dejaré solos, para que puedan hablar. Edward, vamos.

El aludido le dio un beso en los labios a su novia, antes de retirarse.

—Mi niña—Renne se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Bella para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos y llorar juntas.

.

—Cuenta del diez hacia atrás—Le dijo el Dr. Vulturi a Bella, mientras un anestesiólogo le inyectaba la anestesia—Antes de llegar al siete te quedaras dormida.

—10...—Comenzó susurrando—... 9...—Continuó casi sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su al rededor...—Och...—Y para ella todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Holaaaaa :D Yo acá, subiendo el primer capitulo de una historia nueva :D Espero que sea bienvenida :D Pueden dejarme sus opiniones en los Reviews :D**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohíbo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma.****

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Quizás un abrazo no resuelva nada, pero a veces es muy necesario**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_La mayoría de las formas de cáncer de pulmón se origina en las células de los pulmones; sin embargo, el cáncer puede también propagarse al pulmón desde otras partes del organismo. O pasar de un pulmón a otro órgano. El cáncer pulmonar es el más frecuente, sin importar de que sexo sea la persona y lo más importante, es la causa más frecuente de muerte causada por cáncer tanto en varones como en mujeres. Las probabilidades de vida, son muy bajas._ **(*)**

Edward no pudo seguir leyendo. Lo intentó, pero por cada palabra que leía, era un puñal que se clavaba en su corazón. Se estremeció con el solo hecho de poner "Cáncer pulmonar" en el buscador de Google.

Sí. La biopsia confirmó lo que tanto temían. Bella tiene cáncer en el pulmón derecho. En el mismo instante en el que el Dr. Vulturi dijo eso, Bella inmediatamente pasó a ser paciente de Carlisle. El mejor oncólogo del país... O eso es lo que decían en los medios.

Por ahora, los únicos que lo sabían eran Bella, sus padres, Carlisle y él. Isabella no quiso decirle a nadie, pero sabe que ya va a llegar el momento.

_Tock Tock Tock._

Alguien tocó a su puerta y sabía que era su padre.

—Adelante—Dijo con voz monocorde, cerrando la _notebooke_ de golpe.

—Hola hijo—Saludó Carlisle entrando a la habitación.

—¿Por que papá?—Los ojos de Edward se humedecieron—¿Por que la vida es tan injusta? Bella es una buena chica, de buena calificaciones. Nunca le dio problemas a sus padres. Siempre que podía, ayudaba a los demás... E-ella... Ella...—El llanto comenzó a dificultarle el habla, así que Carlisle se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro—Ella es mi novia... Era... ES...—Se corrigió—La chica que más amo en el mundo y siento que en un suspiro la puedo perder.

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que eso no suceda. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda que mañana Bella tiene una cirugía.—El rubio se frotó el cuello tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión que le produjo toda la conmoción del día. Pero con un simple masaje no bastará.

Eso era cierto. Debido a que el tumor era muy grande, Carlisle decidió empezar con una reducción del mismo y luego intentarían con un poco de radiación.

—Todavía estoy esperando que me de el visto bueno para contarle a nuestros amigos sobre esto. Es muy testaruda, no quiere ni que Alice ni mamá se enteren—Suspiró Edward sin comprender.

—Pues tendremos que respetar su decisión.—Repuso su padre con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Esta noche tendría que haberme quedado con ella—Se lamentó acongojado.—No tendría que haberle hecho caso y volver a casa.

—Hiciste bien, mañana tienes un examen y a ella le harán la cirugía a las 7:00 a.m.

—Pero yo tendría que estar en la sala de espera con sus padres. Escuchar en ese mismo instante en como salió, si hubo complicaciones...

—Edward, mira, haremos esto. Tú ve al colegio, toma el examen tranquilo y cuando termine la cirugía, prometo que te paso a buscar a la escuela y te llevo al hospital para que la puedas ver ¿Te parece?

—Sí—Aceptó Edward rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, descansa, porque mañana va a ser un día duro.

.

Cuando Edward se levantó, lo hizo sin verdaderas ganas. En realidad, le hubiera gustado mucho estar con su novia. Ese es un momento muy importante, pero todos quieren que tome ese maldito examen.

—Te noto muy nerviosos cielo—Señaló Esme tomando su café y Edward se tensó—Tranquilo, te irá bien en el examen.

El cobrizo tuvo ganas de reír. Ella no sabe la verdadera razón por la cual estaba tan nervioso.

—Tengo que irme, adiós mamá.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su madre para besarle la mejilla. Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Esme habló nuevamente:

—¡Deséale suerte a Bella!

Se detuvo abruptamente y tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

—D-de acuerdo.

Si supiera cuanta suerte necesita ella.

Cuando llegó al instituto y se bajó del auto sin Bella, atrajo las extrañadas miradas de sus amigos.

—¿Y Bella?—Preguntó Emmett.

—Está engripada.—Respondió escuetamente.

—Oh, con razón...—Asintió, recordando como se había agitado cuando hicieron la carrera.

—Bien, entremos, no podemos llegar tarde ese examen—Habló Jasper.

.

Renne y Charlie se tomaron de las manos, antes de que la espera comience. Bella ya fue ingresada a la sala de cirugías y lo único que queda es rezar para que todo salga bien.

.

Edward recibió la hoja del examen y se la quedó mirando. Parecía concentrado en eso, pero en realidad estaba pensando en su novia.

.

—¿Estamos listos Dr. Cullen?—Preguntó una de las enfermeras a Carlisle.

—Sí, comencemos.

.

—De acuerdo chicos—Dijo el profesor mirando su reloj—Tienen para terminar el examen sesenta minutos empezando... Ya.

.

Y así es como cada uno tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Carlisle tenía que ser fuerte, era él quien estaba realizando la intervención.

Renne y Charlie se encontraban en la sala de espera, abrazados.

Y Edward, intentando realizar el examen.

Todos habían entregado y Edward todavía seguía con la hoja frente a él. Se encontraba realizando el último ejercicio.

—Edward... ¿Te falta mucho?—Preguntó el profesor amablemente, al ver que su mejor alumno se demoraba en entregar. El cobrizo levantó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No.. Yo.. Ya casi termino—Se apresuró a responder.

Faltaban exactamente dos minutos para entregar cuando Edward finalizó. Tomó su mochila y con la mirada ausente se acercó al escritorio del profesor para dejarle la hoja. Cuando se disponía a salir del salón, la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

—Te noto algo perturbado—Señaló—¿Estás bien Edward?

—Si profesor, está todo bien.

Y no quería que le siguiera preguntando, así que rápidamente salió del salón. Allí en la puerta, lo esperaban todos sus amigos.

—¿Por que te demoraste?—Le preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

—No dormí bien anoche y me costaba concentrarme, eso es todo.

Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda en la pared, cuando llegó el director, junto con Carlisle.

—Chicos, el profesor de química no pudo venir, así que tienen hora libre—Anunció—Señor Cullen—Se dirigió hacia Edward, que se puso de pie rápidamente y colgó la mochila en su hombro—Su padre vino a retirarlo, puede irse cuando guste.

—Gracias director—Edward asintió en su dirección y luego caminó hacia su padre, bajo las curiosas miradas de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie—Adiós chicos, nos vemos luego—Se despidió—¿Vamos papá?—Preguntó ansioso.

—Si Ed...

—Esperen—Los detuvo Rosalie—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada importante—Repuso Edward—Tengo que ir a un control medico de rutina, ya sabes.

—¿Seguro?—Cuestionó Emmett.

—Si, adiós... Vamos papá—Lo apresuró comenzando a caminar con su padre pisándole los talones.

—¿Como salió todo?—Le preguntó Edward una vez ya dentro del auto.

—Edward...

—Sin vueltas, por favor.

Carlisle lo miró de reojo y suspiró sonoramente.

—La cirugía se complicó.

El cobrizo se giró para mirar a su padre con pánico.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que se complicó!?—El rostro de Edward se puso pálido y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Nono, Ed, tranquilo, Ahora Bella está bien.

El joven Cullen sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y suspiró, soltando todo el aire que sin darse cuenta, había retenido.

—Pudiste haber empezado por ahí—Reprochó.

—Tienes razón, perdón. Cuando lleguemos lo más probable es que siga bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero no tardará en despertar. Luego solo podrán entrar de a uno.

Hicieron el resto del recorrido en silencio. Ninguno estaba de ánimos para soltar palabra alguna.

Cuando llegaron, Edward fue el primero en bajarse del auto y comenzar a caminar con dirección a la puerta del hospital.

—¡Ed...!—Escuchó que su padre lo llamaba, así que suspirando resignado se tuvo que detener. —Si quieres entrar tienes que tranquilizarte—Le advirtió—Recuerda que Bella no está pasando por su mejor momento. Te entiendo Edward, sufres. Estamos hablando de tu novia, pero entiéndela tú a ella.

—La entiendo—Replicó—Y como la entiendo, se que es lo que quiere y necesita. En este momento me necesita a mí porque nadie más que yo sabe que con solo un abrazo ella se siente contenida.

Edward sabe que su tono fue muy duro, pero sinceramente no le importó. Ahora, lo único que está en su cabeza es la imagen de Bella.

—Vamos—Repuso Carlisle comenzando a caminar.

Charlie y Renne se encontraban abrazando a su hija que ya había despertado, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

—Ed...—Susurró Bella mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Parece que todo lo que lloró cuando llegaron sus padres no fue suficiente porque bastó con ver las tristes orbes de Edward para volver a quebrarse.

El cobrizo no lo dudó ni un segundo. Se acercó a su novia y la estrechó ente sus brazos como pudo, ya que ella se encontraba recostada.

—Dejémoslos solos—Le pidió Carlisle amablemente a los Srs. Swan y lentamente, fueron abandonaron la habitación.

Bella se corrió, dejando en la camilla un espacio para que Edward pueda recostarse con ella, cosa que hizo. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Gracias por no decir nada—Dijo Bella sinceramente, rompiendo el silencio—Me di cuenta que odio cuando dicen: "Lo siento mucho, cielo"

—Siempre creí que un abrazo expresa más que las palabras.

—Tengo miedo Edward—Susurró Bella abrazándose aún más a su novio.

Tiene 17 años y siente que está cerca de la muerte. Todos sus planes a futuro se derrumban lentamente ante sus ojos.

—Tengo tanto miedo—Sollozó—¿Que pasa si muero? He oído de muchas personas enfermas de cáncer y al final mueren.

—Pero también hay quienes sobreviven—Dijo Edward acariciando la espalada de Bella—No hay que bajar los brazos amor. Esta batalla recién empieza y vamos a dar todo de nosotros para vencer, pero si tú te rindes, no podremos hacer nada. Prométeme que seguirás batallando hasta el final.

—No quiero morir...

—Entonces hazme caso—Edward hizo que Bella lo mirara a los ojos y entonces continuó—Promételo, Bella.

—Lo prometo—Susurró llorando—Lucharé hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas.

—Cuando ya no te queden fuerzas...—Comenzó Edward acariciando la mejilla de su novia—Ahí estaré yo para darte las mías.

Y la estrechó aún más en sus brazos, sin llegar a lastimarla.

Allí Bella se sintió protegida, amada... Como si todo fuera a terminar bien.

* * *

**(*): Pequeño párrafo que pude redactar con información sacada de internet. **

**Holaas, ya se que el capítulo es muy corto, pero me pareció perfecto así como está. Estuve leyendo comentarios y una lectora me recomendó la idea de buscar una Beta. Lo consideré, pero luego me puse a pensar que hay muchas veces en las cuales yo me demoro demasiado en actualizar y si sumamos eso al tiempo que necesita la beta no terminaría nuca más la historia, así que solo me puedo comprometer a leer los capis con atención para tratar de no tener muchos errores :)**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohíbo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma.****

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Mantente fuerte- Demi Lovato.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

A Bella le dieron a elegir entre quedarse en el hospital internada o irse a su casa.

La situación era la siguiente.

Cuando se realice la primera sesión de radiación es obligatorio que se quede en el hospital un par de días, luego está en ella irse o quedarse para poder comenzar con el tratamiento de quimioterapia.

Y eso es lo que está en debate.

Edward le dice que lo mejor sería que se quede en el hospital para que la puedan tener más controlada. Pero Bella se opone, argumentando que eso sería un problema para todos. No quieren que sus padres y en especial Edward anden de aquí para allá. Ella odia los hospitales y piensa que sería un pecado capital que sus familiares desperdicien sus tardes allí.

Incluso intervino Carlisle.

—Tú no quieres que se tomen la molestia de venir a verte, pero piensa que ellos son las personas que más te aman en el mundo.—Dijo suavemente, tratando de persuadirla—Quieren lo mejor para ti. Si vienen a visitarte, no lo hacen por obligación, sino por el gran cariño que tienen ¿No te parece que lo más justo es que les des la tranquilidad de que estáras vigilada por doctores constantemente?

—Amor, mi padre tiene razón—Edward se acercó a la camilla y tomó la mano de su novia—Todos estaríamos más tranquilos al saber que van a haber muchos doctores cerca tuyo.

—¿Quiéres que haga algo tipo "Pulseras rojas" **(1)**?—Bella soltó una risita contagiando a Edward—No creo que un hospital en la vida real sea tan divertido. Aunque si se aparece un Lleó **(2)** o un Ignasi **(3)** no me molestaría.

—_Nah_,—Edward hizo un gesto con la mano—Ellos no te harán falta porque yo vendré aquí todas las tardes para mimarte.—Acarició la mejilla de su novia con ternura y adoración—Si quieres, podríamos arreglar para que puedas salir los sábados. Tengo enchufe. Soy muy sercano a tu Oncólogo.—Las palabras de Edward hicieron reir a Carlisle, Charlie, Renne e incluso a Bella. Vamos. Es gracioso. El oncólogo de ella es el papá del cobrizo.

—Si en esas estamos yo también tengo enchufe. Él, además de mi oncólogo es mi suegro.

—¿No me diga que usted, bella dama, tiene novio?—Edward fingió estar sorprendido, llevando una mano a su pecho.—¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado que me robó un lugar en tu corazón?

—Oh, es un chico muy, pero muy guapo al cual amo y no cambiaría por nada.—Sonrió divertida.

—¿De verdad? Entonces debo confesar que yo también tengo novia. Es la chica más hermosa del mundo. La amo mucho y tampoco la cambiaría por nada—Expresó como un tonto enamorado. Bueno... ES un tonto enamorado.

—Debo felicitar a esa joven por haber conseguido tenerte como pareja.

—Veo que me tienes en mucha estima, así que creo que deberías hacerme caso y quedarte en el hospital. Tal vez tengas suerte y puedas conocer a ese tal Ignasi.—Le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

—No creo que pueda. Mi novio es un chico muy celoso.

—Oigan—Los interrumpió Charlie—Edward, te agradezco que intentes persuadiral para que se quede, porque viendo su rostro, se que lo lograste.

—¡Ey! Tampoco soy tan manipulable.

Charlie la ignoró y siguió hablando.

—Pero es muy raro escucharlos referirse a ustedes en tercera persona.

Y después de varios días repletos de agonía, pudieron reir sinceramente.

.

Para Bella, fue realmente una tortura la primera radiación. Se sintió debil. Sin ganas de nada.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, Carlisle le dijo:

—En una semana tendrás tu primera sesión de quimioterapia.

—¿Tan pronto?—Preguntó Edward, que estaba en la silla al lado de la camilla de Bella—Recién se está recuperando de la radiación.

—Mientras más rápido, mejor—Fue la simple respuesta de Carlisle, antes de abandonar la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Edward acarició la mejilla de una adormecida Isabella.

—Tengo sueño.—Sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad.

—Debería irme—Dijo vacilante.

—No—Bella abrió los ojos y rápidamente tomó la mano de Edward—Por favor, espera a que me quede dormida.

—Claro, cielo.

Edward se recostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su novia.

Cuando esta última se quedó dormida, Edward se bajó de la camilla y dejando un beso en su frente en señal de despedida, abandonó la habitación. En la puerta, se encontró a su padre.

—La quimioterapia la va a dejar muy agotada—Le dijo Carlisle—Se le va a empezar a caer el cabello. Luego de cada sesión tendrá nauseas y pocas fuerzas. Va a necesitar a alguien a su lado ¿Quieres quedarte tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?

—Lo haré yo—Aseguró firmemente—Quiero estar para ella. Charlie y Renne no podrán porque trabajan. Lo único que te pido es que tenga la quimio por las tardes así yo puedo venir.

—Está bien—Asintió—Ah y otra cosa. Te recomiendo que les digas a sus amigos lo que está sucediendo. A Bella se le acerca una gran batalla y los va a necesitar más que nunca.

—Eso estuve pensando. Lo lamento por Bella. Ella no quiere que lo sepan, pero mañana mismo hablaré con ellos y les contaré la situación. Después de todo son nuestros amigos.

—Esta noche hablaremos con tu madre y Alice. Ya les está pareciendo raro que Bella no vaya a casa.

—Bien—Asintió—Me voy. Tengo que hacer tarea. Adiós papá.

—Adiós Ed.  
.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward se sentaron en la mesa para cenar, pero antes de poder empezar a comer, el hijo del matrimonio Cullen, comenzó a hablar.

—Bella tiene...—Pero antes de que pueda continuar, Carlisle lo interrumpió.

—¡Edward!.

—¿Qué?—Se encogió de hombros jugueteando con la comida.

—¿Qué sucede con Bella?—Preguntó Esme preocupada.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede con Bella?—Alice frunció el ceño—¿Por qué no está yendo a la escuela?

—¿Pensabas decírselos así como así?—Cuestionó Carlisle desconcertado a su hijo—Podrías ser un poco más delicado.

—Solo trataba de no darle más vueltas al asunto—Se defendió soltando el tenedor bruscamente.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que diablos sucede?—Esme alzó un poco la voz para interrumpir la discusión que en esos momentos, estaban teniendo su esposo y su hijo.

—Es sobre Bella—Esme y Alice asintieron ante las palabras de Carlisle—Ella está pasando por una situación muy difícil.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Preguntaron angustiadas.

—Verán—Carlisle suspiró y tomó las manos de su esposa, mientras que Edward rodeaba los hombros de su hermana.

—Papá, sin rodeos, por favor—Le pidió Alice.

—Todo este tiempo que Bella no fue a la escuela y tampoco vino aquí fue porque estuvo en el hospital—Le dijo Carlisle lentamente.

—Por sus expresiones me dice que no fue por una de sus típicas caídas—Esme intercaló las miradas entre ambos hombres.

—Lamentablemente no.

—Oh Dios—Esme susurró pasando una mano por su rostro—¿Que tiene? ¿Es muy grave?

—¡Vamos papá!—Pidió, medio gritó, Alice al ver que su padre se quedaba en silencio-

—Sí, es grave—Respondió Carlisle muy a su pesar.

—¿Podrías ir al grano y decirme que es lo que tiene Bella?—Espetó Esme.

—Ella...—Carlisle suspiró pesadamente—Ella tienen cáncer.

Y ambas Cullen jadearon horrorizada.

—¿Cáncer?—Cuestionó Alice sin poder creérselo.

—Sí—Respondió Edward sin mirar a nadie, con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas—Cáncer de pulmón.

—Ay mi niña—Sollozó Esme—No puedo creerlo ¿Cáncer? ¿Pero cómo? Es tan joven. Tiene toda una vida por delante.

_Cáncer_. Esa palabra se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza de Alice, repercutiendo en su corazón, que en esos momentos, lloraba por su amiga.

—Cariño, el cáncer es una enfermedad que le puede agarrar a cualquiera y en cualquier momento de su vida—Se lamentó Carlisle—Bella tuvo la mala suerte de que lo tocara a ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?—Reprochó limpiando bruscamente sus lágrimas—¿¡Por qué!?—Exclamó sobresaltada.

—Esme, tranquila.

—¡No puedo estar tranquila cuando me dices algo así!—Gritó poniéndose de pie, siendo imitada por Carlisle. Edward se quedó sentado, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.—¡Tendrían que habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Yo tendría que haber estado a su lado desde el principio!

—¡Mamá tiene razón!—Reprochó Alice entre llantos—¿¡Como pudieron ocultarnos algo así!?

—Lo siento, pero fue decisión de Bella.

—¡No importa!—Exclamó ante las palabras de su esposo—¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho!—Carlisle la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia su pecho para que pudiera llorar su dolor—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho—Repitió en un susurro, mezclado con el llanto.

Alice tapó su rostro con ambas manos y dio rienda suelta a sus sollozos.

Edward se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, pensando en que mañana se lo va a tener que decir a sus amigos.

.

—Les diré a los chicos que luego de la escuelan vengan aquí—Dijo Edward mientras desayunaba con sus padres y hermana—No puedo contárselos a mitad de mañana. Van a querer irse de la escuela. Los conozco bien.

—Sí, eso será lo mejor—Admitió Carlisle.

Y para Edward fue la mañana más larga de su vida. Sentía que las horas no pasaban más. Pero parece que el que está allí arriba se apiadó de él e hizo que el final de la jornada escolar llegara.

—¿Pueden venir a mi casa ahora?—Les preguntó Edward, quien compartió una mirada con Alice.

—¿Para qué?—Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles. ¿Me siguen?—Cuestionó antes de subirse a su auto.

Nadie pudo decirle que no, ya que la curiosidad los carcomía, así que se montaron en los autos con sus respectivas parejas y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Cullen.

—¿Qué te sucedió hoy?—Le preguntó Jasper a Alice—No sonreíste en toda la mañana.

—Nada—Murmuró mirando por la ventanilla—No dormí bien. Solo eso.

—No te creo—Jasper negó con la cabeza—Hay algo que me estás ocultando.

—¿Por qué me conoces tan bien?—Se lamentó Alice, finalmente mirándolo—Te enterarás cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

Cuando llegaron, Carlisle y Esme ya los esperaban en la sala.

—Bien, ahora que están todos aquí, quiero decirles algo.—Comenzó el patriarca de la familia Cullen.

—Espera—Lo interrumpió Rosalie—¿Aquí no falta Bella?

—Es sobre ella de quien quiero hablarles.

—¿Vas a empezar a dar vueltas, papá?—Preguntó Edward amargamente, antes de girarse hacia sus amigos—Bella...

—Edward...—Lo interrumpió Alice—No lo hagas de este modo.

—¡Al diablo con la sutileza!—Exclamó cansado y de repente, no pudo contener las lágrimas—¡Ser suave al dar la noticia no va a disminuir su dolor!—Se giró hacia sus amigos—¡Bella tiene cáncer! ¡Y en unos días empieza con el tratamiento de quimioterapia! ¡Y sí, por eso no fue a la escuela estos últimos días! ¡Tampoco me veían a mi luego de clases porque yo paso mis tardes en el hospital!

—Edward, por favor, serénate—Le pidió Esme—Fue mucho para tus amigos.

—¡Ya estoy cansado de guardar secretos!—Exclamó sin dejar de llorar.

—Ed...—Alice se acercó hacia su hermano y puso su pequeña mano en el hombre de Edward—Tranquilo.

—Ya estoy harto Allie—Murmuró derrotado—No quiero más secretos. Bella necesita el apoyo de todos nosotros para poder salir adelante. Tenemos que darle fuerzas—Sollozó—No quiero perderla.

—Nadie quiere perderla Eddie—Acarició la mejilla de su hermano, limpiando las lagrimas a su paso—Pero para poder darle tus fuerzas a Bella, necesitas tenerlas. Mantente fuerte. Yo también lo haré. Todos nosotros lo haremos. Porque Bella es más que nuestra amiga. La queremos como a una hermana y haríamos cualquier cosa por ella. Ahora, límpiate esas lágrimas y sonríe. Porque todos ayudaremos a Bella de alguna manera u otra.

Edward solo pudo levantar una comisa de su Bella, pero para Alice fue más que suficiente.

—Cariño...—Dijo Esme sin apartar la mirada de los lívidos rostros de los chicos—Lleva a tu hermano a su cuarto. Necesita descansar. Tu madre y yo hablaremos con sus amigos.

—Vamos Edward—Alice tomó la mano de su hermano, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño el cuál se lastimo y busca consuelo.

—¿Se quieren sentar?—Ofreció Carlisle.

—No. Queremos explicaciones—Espetó Rosalie—¿Cómo es eso de que Bella tiene cáncer?

—Hace varios días Edward llevó a Bella a hospital porque tenía síntomas muy pocos comunes en ella—Comenzó Carlisle a explicar—Le hicimos algunos estudios y pudimos encontrar una anomalía en uno de sus pulmones. Con más exámenes supimos que era Cáncer pulmonar.

—Oh por Dios—Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas y mucho dolor.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?—Reprochó Jasper—Era nuestro deber como amigos estar a su lado. Teníamos derecho a saberlo.

—Ella no quiso que se lo dijéramos—Dijo el Sr. Cullen—Pero ahora todos lo saben. Y supongo que van a querer ir a verla.

—Por supuesto—Afirmó Emmett.

—Bien—Asintió Carlisle—Edward va todas las tardes sin falta, a las seis en punto. Si quieren, hoy vengan a esa hora y vayan con él.

—Aquí estaremos—Confirmó Jasper.

* * *

**(1) Pulseras Rojas: es una serie de televisión española en idioma catalán que inició sus emisiones en TV3 en 2011. Está creada y escrita por Albert Espinosa, dirigida por Pau Freixas y coproducida por ambos. El argumento de la serie gira en torno a la historia cotidiana de un grupo de niños y adolescentes catalanes que coinciden en Pediatría de un hospital a causa de sus enfermedades, y habla, siempre con humor y ternura, del valor de la amistad, las ganas de vivir y el afán de superación y el deseo de superar las adversidades. A diferencia de otras series de ficción ambientadas en hospitales, en Pulseras Rojas los médicos ceden todo el protagonismo a los pacientes, especialmente a los seis jóvenes protagonistas (cinco chicos y una chica de entre diez y diecisiete años).**

**La historia empieza cuando Jordi llega al hospital y entra en la que será su nueva habitación, donde Lleó y su hermana, Gavina, desayunan. Allí se conocen por primera vez y Jordi explica que tiene cáncer de tibia y que deben amputarle una pierna. Lleó muestra su pierna ya amputada. Aquel mismo día, en el gimnasio, Lleó habla con un viejo hombre, Benito, el cual le explica que en todos los grupos existe una lista específica de miembros: El líder, el segundo líder (el cual sería el líder si no existiese ya el líder), el imprescindible (sin el cual el grupo no podría existir), el guapo, el listo y la chica. Lleó le propone a Jordi formar este grupo, el cual se llamará "Polseres vermelles" (en español "Pulseras Rojas") debido a la pulsera de este color que se les otorga cuando se operan**

**(2) Lleó: El líder. Tiene 15 año****s y desde que es muy pequeño que está internado en el hospital. Tuvo cáncer de tibia y por eso tiene la pierna derecha amputada, también tiene cáncer de pulmón .Es el compañero de habitación de Jordi. Como es el que lleva más tiempo ingresado es el veterano del grupo y siempre le visita su hermana Gavina, que es como su segunda madre, luego de que ésta falleciera. Su padre no se preocupa demasiado por él desde que su esposa ha muerto.**

**(3) Ignasi: El guapo. Llega al hospital por un desmayo y se queda en el hospital. Al principio no quiere amigos, pero con el tiempo se une a los pulseras. Tiene una enfermedad del corazón. Su padre no lo va a visitar, pero su madrastra Lourdes, va cuando puede (es como su madre). También le visita un compañero de clase que le lleva juegos y apuntes del al final de la primera temporada fallece y por esto Roc (Paciente en coma) lo puede ver, el se comunica a traves de Toni le dice a el cosas que el quiere decir.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohíbo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma.****

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**La fortaleza es el alimento para poder sobrevivir día a día - Anonimo. **

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Nunca pensaron que un día estarían visitando a un paciente en el área de oncología. Es algo que para ellos estaba tan lejos de suceder... Hasta que se enteraron que Bella tenía Cáncer.

A Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie les costó mucho procesar la información. Solo tuvieron un par de horas hasta que llegó la hora de ir a lo de los Cullen para acompañar a Edward al hospital.

—Supuestamente ustedes no saben lo de Bella—Comenzó el cobrizo mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de la susodicha—Así que probablemente se enfade conmigo por contárselos.

—Hiciste bien—Lo tranquilizó Alice—Somos sus amigos y queremos estar para ella.

—Entraré yo primero—Dijo Edward—Ustedes esperen a que les diga que ya la pueden ver.

Los chicos se sentaron en las sillas que había afuera y Edward entró en la habitación, para encontrarse a Bella leyendo un libro. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola alta, con algunos mechones sueltos.

—Hola Bell's.

—Ey, Ed—Le sonrió a su novio y él se acercó para besarla.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?—Preguntó.

—"Bajo la misma estrella"—Cerró el libro poniendo un señalador en donde se había quedado—Me lo prestó una enfermera.

—¿"Bajo la misma estrella"?—Edward sonrió divertido—¿Por qué una enfermera le prestaría ese libro a una persona con cáncer?—Cuestionó sin poder salir por completo de su estupor.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—Bella lo miró recelosa. Sí, es verdad, ambos protagonistas tienen cáncer, pero...No es nada trascendental.

—Leí "Bajo la misma estrella" el año pasado y créeme, no es un libro que le daría a alguien con esa enfermedad.—Expresó.

—¿Por qué?—Bella frunció el ceño en dirección al libro.

—Solo... Léelo hasta el final.

Se sentó en al silla que hay al lado de la camilla y tomó las manos de Bella.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.—Dijo con voz suave.

—¿Sobre qué?—Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Verás—Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello—Con mi padre creímos que era correcto contarle a nuestros amigos sobre... esto.

—No lo se...

—Espera, no me expresé bien—Suspiró él—Ellos ya lo saben.

—No se por qué no me sorprende—Susurró Bella—Ya te estabas demorando.

—¿Qué...?

—Edward, era más que obvio que se los dirías. Alice, además de mi amiga, es tu hermana. Esme es como una segunda madre para mi. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett son mis mejores amigos. Debo decirte que me sorprendió que guardaras el secreto tantos días. Ahora, hazlos entrar porque realmente los extrañé.

Se esperaba gritos por parte ella. Se esperaba una gran reprimenda por no haber respetado su decisión. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que se lo tomara tan bien.

—¿Estás bien con ello?—Preguntó para cerciorarse—Me refiero, al hecho de que los chicos estarán en este hospital cada vez que puedan.

—¿Tengo otra opción?—Sonrió divertida.

—No—Rió él.

Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió, cuatro cuerpos dieron de lleno contra el suelo.

—¿Qué diablos...?—Pero Edward no pudo terminar de maldecir, porque pudo reconocer quienes eran—¿Estaban escuchando?

Todos pusieron su carita más inocentes mientras se incorporaban.

—Te estabas demorando—Se excusó Alice alisando su ropa—¿Estás leyendo "Bajo la misma estrella"?—Le preguntó a Bella. Está última asintió divertida—Gran libro.

—¿Es que a caso soy la única que no conoce ese libro?

—Sí, Bell's—Sonrió Rosalie—Hasta Emmett lo leyó. Dice que Hazel fue su primer amor literario—Rodó los ojos.

—Primero y único. No superé ese libro, así que después no volví a leer otro.

—Mi primer amor literario fue Lochan, de Forbidden. Era tan dulce—Dijo Alice soñadoramente—Tratando de salir adelante junto con su hermana. Se comportaban con los padres de sus hermanitos. ¿Quién fue tu primer amor literario, Bella?

—Ehh, este es el primer libro que leo, así que supongo que... Augustus—Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Saben? No puedo creerlo—Habló Jasper por primera vez, logrando que todos se giraran a verlo—Venimos a visitar a nuestra amiga al área de oncología por primera vez después de varios días que lleva internada... ¿Y se ponen a hablar de esas estupideces?—Cuestionó incrédulo.

—Jazz...

—¡No Alice!—Exclamó exaltado—Se que prefieren ser indiferentes a esta enfermedad para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no creí que se les hiciera tan fácil. Yo no logro estar a su lado, sin pensar en el hecho de que tiene Cáncer. Que su enfermedad puede desaparecer, como también matarla. Lo siento Bella, se que mis palabras son muy crueles, pero... Es que... Yo...—Soltó un suspiro—Simplemente lo siento.

Se fue de la habitación y cuando Alice hizo ademán de seguirla, Bella la detuvo.

—Quiero ir yo.

No espero respuesta de nadie. Se bajó de la camilla para ponerse sus pantuflas y siguió a Jasper.

—¡Ey, Jazz!—Le gritó, pero el susodicho siguió caminando, ignorando los gritos de su amiga. Bella aceleró un poco su paso para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero obviamente no lo consiguió—¡Jasper!

Y él se detuvo.

Bella llegó a su lado un poco jadeante, pero pudo hablar.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo? Tú no eres así.

—Yo... Solo no podía quedarme ahí y pretender que nada estaba pasando. Estás enferma y ellos... Ellos solo se pusieron a hablar de amores literarios—Prácticamente escupió las últimas palabras.

—Pero, Jazz, no era para que te enojes—Sonrió Bella—En realidad, estoy muy agradecida por eso. Ellos están tratando de hacer esto más llevadero para mi.

—¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Fingiendo que no tienes cáncer? Discúlpame Bella, pero yo no puedo hacer eso. Eres mi amiga, no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que tiene esa enfermedad.

—Bueno... Podrías, no se, distraerte—Se encogió de hombros—Con Edward escuchamos música, hablamos de cualquier cosa. Incluso me trae lo que hacen en la escuela para no atrasarme. Aunque mis padres tendrán que hacerme el pase a la escuela del hospital.

—¿Hay escuela aquí?—Preguntó Jasper.

Bella sonrió al ver que fue bastante fácil cambiarle de tema.

—Sí, no es muy grande, pero tienen licencia para enseñar. Los pequeños cursos están divididos en edades. Después de la primera Quimio empezaré a estudiar ahí.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Jasper recordó donde estaba y por qué.

Su amiga está enferma. Tiene Cáncer. Pero lo peor de todo esto, es que esa enfermedad es muy indescifrable. La quimioterapia puede curarte, pero un día, cuando menos te lo esperes, podrías volver a tenerla. Y quien sabe... Un día, sus ojos pueden llegar a cerrarse para nunca más abrirse.

Fue ante ese pensamiento que un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su amiga.

—Lamento lo de antes, Bell's, pero es que todavía me cuesta procesar la información.

—Descuida. Ahora, volvamos a la habitación. Todos deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

Esa fue una buena tarde para Bella, porque la pasó con sus amigos.

.

El día de la primera quimioterapia llegó y con él, los nervios de todos.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie querían acompañar a Edward al hospital, ya que se habían enterado que él sería quien estuviera con Bella cuando le dieran la primera sesión del tratamiento, pero Carlisle les dio un no rotundo. Alegando que con una persona, sería más que suficiente.

Cuando llegó de la escuela, Edward tomó una mochila vacía y comenzó a poner revistas, el mp3 repleto de música nueva, la _Netbook_ y un libro. Carlisle le dijo que serían unas largas horas, para él, pero en especial para Bella, así que Edd quiere intentar hacerlas más llevaderas para ambos.

—Mamá, me voy—Anunció mientras pasaba por la sala, donde se encontraba la susodicha.

—De acuerdo, querido—Esme se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado su hijo, osea, en el marco de la puerta—Mándale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte a Bella.

—Claro—Sonrió—Adiós.

En el hospital Edward se sintió... Mal. No física, sino animicamente. Está yendo con su novia, que está internada en el área de oncología. ¿Que clases de broma cruel les está jugando el destino? Ese no es lugar para ellos. Deberían estar en sus casas, viendo alguna película, o tal vez dando un paseo. ¿Y por qué no, teniendo sexo?

Simplemente la vida no es justa.

Cuando entró a la habitación donde se encontraban las personas que recibían quimioterapia, un estremecimiento le recorrió por la columna vertebral. Había tanta gente allí adentro. Trató de mirar cualquier cosa, menos a los pacientes.

Bella estaba ubicada mas o menos en el medio. Ni muy cerca de la puerta, pero tampoco muy lejos.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando lo vio a Edward acercarse.

—Hola mi amor—Dijo él, antes de darle un beso—¿Todavía no te inyectaron nada?

—No, pero no deben tardar.

Edward se sentó en la silla que había al lado del cómo sillón, donde estaba recostada Bella.

—Traje varias cosas para que nos entretengamos—Sonrió él, mientras abría la mochila—Si quieres, te puedo leer "Bajo la misma estrella" desde donde lo dejaste.

—Hoy no es un buen día para leer "Bajo la misma estrella"—Sonrió Bella divertida—Definitivamente el capítulo 13 no fue mi favorito y por ahora, no quiero seguir leyendo. Tal vez mañana me anime a agarrar el libro.

Fueron cinco minutos después, cuando apareció Carlisle.

—¿Estás lista Bella?

—No tengo más opción que decir que sí—Se encogió de hombros.

Carlisle introdujo la dosis justa en el suero y luego se retiró, no sin antes darle a Bella, una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_Aquí vamos._ Pensó Edward.

No pensaron que sería tan duro. Bella no tardó en vomitar en un cesto que, estratégicamente, estaba a su lado. Edward se apresuró en ponerse de pie para sujetarle el cabello y acariciarle la espalda.

—Lo siento—Murmuró Bella avergonzada—Esto es realmente asqueroso.

—No tienes por qué disculparte—Dijo Edward cálidamente.—¿Quieres agua?

—Por favor...—Asintió sin borrar su expresión de asco. Su novio le sirvió para luego entregarle el vaso.

—¿Mejor?—Le preguntó cuando ella enjuagó su boca y escupió en el cesto.

—No, pero por lo menos ahora es más llevadero.—Se recostó, sintiéndose demasiado débil.

—¿Quieres que escuchemos música? ¿Te gustaría entrar a _Facebook_?

—¿Trajiste la _Netbook_?

—Sep.

—Entonces quiero entrar a _Facebook_.

Edward sacó la pequeña Pc portátil de la mochila y la colocó sobre el regazo de Bella.

—¿Puedes?

—Creo que si—Dijo ella.

Colocó su mail y contraseña, para luego esperar a que cargue.

Se sorprendió cuando vio la gran cantidad de mensajes que tenía. _102_.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Edward al ver la expresión desconcertada de su novia.

Bella lo ignoró y decidió mirar los mensajes. El primero decía:

_Me enteré Isabella. Espero que te mejores._

¿Se enteró? ¿Espero que te mejores?

_Vaya Bella ¿Cáncer? Mi tío murió de eso. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy._

Definitivamente ese fue un mensaje muy estúpido.

—Ey, Bell's ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó Edward nuevamente.

—¿Tú le dijiste a alguien de esto?—Cuestionó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—Todos lo...—No pudo terminar la oración, porque ya estaba inclinada hacia un lado del sofá, vomitando.—Todos lo saben—Jadeó—Todos en la escuela. Mas de cien personas me enviaron mensajes de "_aliento_". Esto es... Molesto. Ahora las personas que nunca en su vida me dijeron "Hola" están "preocupados" por mi.

—Bueno, tal vez ellos habrán escuchado a algún profesor. Con los chicos tratamos de no hablar sobre esto en la escuela.

—Esto va de mal en peor—Susurró Bella dejándose car en el sofá—Estoy muy cansada, Eddie.

—Ya pasará amor—Dijo acariciando la frente de su novia, con suavidad. Como si se tratase del más delicado cristal.

Según Carlisle, la primera sesión fue relativamente buena. Claro, dejando de lado la debilidad, el cansancio, los vómitos y esas cosas.

Bella fue trasladada a su habitación para que pueda descansar y Edward no se separó de ella en ningún momento. Sostuvo su mano incluso cuando ella se quedó dormida.

_Tan hermosa._ Pensó sin dejar de observarla. _Incluso pálida, ojerosa... Incluso enferma._

No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos. Es que esto es tan difícil. Hacerse el fuerte delante de ella para que no se deje caer. Hacerle creer que todo saldrá bien, aunque él no sepa si es verdad o no. Pero ella es fuerte. Tiene que tener confianza. Incluso hoy, soportó como una guerrera la primera sesión de quimioterapia.

—Lo hiciste bien, cielo—Sonrió Edward, acariciando los cabellos de Isabella—Lo hiciste muy bien.

* * *

Holuuuuuusssss, al fin capi de "Butterfly Kisses". Sinceramente, amo a Edward. :3

¿Qué le pareció? ¿Merece Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama si es mía, así que prohíbo la copia parcial o completa de la misma.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

**Puede ser que a tu vida, entren personas que simplemente están para causarte dolor - salotwilighter1**

* * *

Ya se le comenzó a caer el cabello. Lo pudo notar cuando pasó una mano por su cabeza y en ella quedó un mechón de pelo. Se lo esperaba desde hace bastante tiempo, así que solo suspiró con resignación.

—Hola.—Una chica bajita, rubia y de sonrisa simpática entró a la habitación—Me presento, mi nombre es Jane. Soy una enfermera nueva.

—Mmm, hola, me llamo Bella.

—¡Bella! Que bonito nombre—Sonrió, tomando el historial de la susodicha y comenzó a leerlo. Frunció el ceño. _Cáncer_. Abrió la boca para soltar el típico: _Lo siento mucho,_ pero Bella la silenció.

—Por favor, no lo digas. Ya recibí demasiada lástima.

—Okay—Asintió, volviendo a sonreír—Estoy recorriendo el hospital y conociendo los pacientes, ya sabes, para familiarizarme un poco—En el historial dice que te llamas Isabella, pero ya me dejaste en claro que te gusta que te digan Bella.

—Ajá. ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Le cayó bastante bien la nueva enfermera.

—24—Sonrió.

Jane se quedó charlando con Bella uno minutos más, antes de despedirse. Pero antes de retirarse, se giró hacia la castaña y habló:

—Olvidé decirte. Tendrás una compañera de cuarto. La traerán en, mas o menos, 20 minutos.

Tal como dijo Jane, más tarde, entró una chica recostada en una camilla, siendo empujada por Carlisle.

—Bella, ella es Tanya. Tanya, ella es Bella, tu compañera de habitación.

—Hola—Le sonrió la castaña amablemente, para recibir solamente un seco asentimiento.

Carlisle dejó la camilla al lado de la de Bella y luego se retiró.

Tanya tiene cáncer y por lo que se ve, bastante avanzado. Su cabeza no tiene ni un solo cabello, está pálida y unas enormes ojeras adornan sus ojos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—Le preguntó Bella, tratando de sacar tema de conversación.

—Quiero aclararte algo—Comenzó Tanya, sentándose—Mis padres me internaron con la esperanza de que me salve, pero yo se que ya es muy tarde. Estoy aquí esperando a la muerte, no para hacer amigas.

—Solo quise ser amable.

—Lo se, pero estoy cansada de la amabilidad. Todos quieren serlo con la chica enferma de Cáncer. No quiero que tú también lo seas.

—Oye, cálmate.

—No quiero calmarme. Tú no sabes lo que se siente que todos te tengan lástima.

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—Joder, puede ser que no lo parezca, pero yo también tengo cáncer. Recién me estoy recuperando de mi primera quimioterapia. Sí, se lo feo que se siente que todos te tengan lástima, pero paso de eso y sigo con mi vida, o por lo menos lo intento. Deberías hacerlo tú también, porque sino terminarás siendo una amargada. Creo que a esta altura deberías saber aprovechar tú jodida vida. Yo, por el momento, disfruto de las personas que me rodean.

—Amén, cielo—Escuchó esa familiar voz. Giró su cabeza hacia Edward, quien sonreía orgulloso desde la puerta—Así se habla.

—Hola, Ed.

El susodicho camino hacia Bella, sin borrar su sonrisa. Dejó la mochila a los pies de la camilla le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, supongo—Se encogió de hombros—Veo que tienes compañera de habitación. Hola, soy Edward.

—Tanya Denali—Asintió, sin mirarle a lo ojos.

—Bella, falta poco para el fin de semana y conseguí que me dieran un permiso para que salgas—Dijo entusiasmado—¿Qué te parece?

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?—Sonrió divertida.

—Querida mía, esa es una de las ventajas de tener enchufe.

—Un día de estos le haré un altar a tu bendito progenitor—Ambos soltaron una risita.

—Dependiendo de tu salud, veremos si podrás salir todos los fines de semana.

Bella le hizo un lugar en la camilla y como siempre, Edward se sentó a su lado, para poder rodearla con los brazos. En ese momento, Tanya sintió envidia de ellos. Aún puede recordar esos días en los que ella también era así de feliz, porque lo tenía a _él_. Sin embargo, un día todo eso terminó.

Desde entonces, dejó de ser la misma.

.

Antes de que se cuenta, Edward le tomó una fotografía. Luego, guardó su celular y sonrió. Bella levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol, el aire. Siguió caminando, con con su novio detrás de ella, feliz de verla así, tan tranquila.

Ella se giró hacia el y le dio la sonrisa más grande que pudo.

—Edward, quiero un helado.

Y no puede negarle nada. Van a una heladería, tomados de la mano y piden el mismo sabor para ambos. Deciden regresar al parque y tomarlo ahí. Buscan alguna banca que esté libre y se sientan en una que está bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

—Se me comenzó a caer el cabello—Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio

—Eh, bueno, eso es normal—Edward pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros—Ya sabes, por la quimio.

—Sí, claro, pero eso no significa que mi autoestima no baje.

El cobrizo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Me seguirás amando, aún cuando no tenga ningún cabello en mi cabeza?, ¿aunque esté pálida y ojerosa? ¿Me seguirás amando, aún cuando el cáncer sea muy obvio?

—Por supuesto—Afirmó—No me enamoraste por el hecho de estar sana, así que el cáncer no cambia mi afecto hacia ti. Te amé ayer, te amo hoy y te amaré mañana. Puede ser que tú digas que el futuro es incierto, y tienes razón, sin embargo, estoy 100% de que te amaré toda mi vida.

A Bella se le hizo imposible no llorar, así que lo hizo. Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, de amor.

—Yo también te amo. Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo. Por no dejarme sola.

Edward sonrió.

—Jamás lo haré.

.

—Rápate—Dijo Tanya.

Bella apartó la mirada del libro y observó a su compañera de habitación, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Es mejor que te adelantes a los hechos—Se encogió de hombros—Yo amaba mi cabello y me negué a hacerlo. Fue lo más horrible que pude haber decidido. Me fui quedando calva por secciones. Rápate. Es un consejo. Tómalo o déjalo.

.

Edward encendió la maquina y Bella se sobresaltó. Él la fue acercando hacia su cabeza, pero cuando estuvo a milímetros de tocarle el pelo, lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!

Edward apagó la afeitadora.

—¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó curioso.

—Quiero hacerlo yo.

Miró a su novia gracias el espejó y le pidió la maquina. Edward hizo ademan de retirarse, pero ella le impidió que se fuera.

—Tu sola presencia me da valor.

—Oye, Bella, no es necesario—Él se paró detrás de ella y pudieron verse juntos, en el espejo—Si no estás segura...

—No. Quiero hacerlo. Igual, tarde o temprano se caerá.

Él solo asintió. Deslizó sus manos por la cintura de su novia y las entrelazó en su vientre. Bella le dio una sonrisa, agradeciéndole su apoyo y encendió la afeitadora.

El cabello comenzó a deslizarse por sus hombros, brazos. Algunos se quedaban en los de Edward, que no soltó a Bella en ningún momento.

Fue fuerte en todo momento, mantuvo una expresión inescrutable. ¿Habrá sido por las caricias de su novia? ¿O tal vez, por los "eres hermosa" que le decía a cada minuto?

Dejó la maquina de afeitar en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo, muy fijamente. En ese momento, se derrumbó.

Las piernas le fallaron, pero no cayó al suelo bruscamente, gracias a que Edward la sostenía firmemente, como si se esperara algo así. Los sollozos hicieron que su cuerpo se sacuda violentamente. Él la estrechó aún más en sus brazos, rogando que eso sea suficiente. Pero se equivocó.

¿Cómo no llorar? Raparse, para ella, fue asumir completamente el hecho de que tiene cáncer. No es un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, es la realidad. Su realidad.

Ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas, sin soltarse.

—Voy a morir—Susurró.

—No, amor, no lo harás—Edward se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de retener sus propias lágrimas, pero fue en vano.

Y por un momento, ninguno, estuvo 100% seguro de esas palabras.

.

Carlisle se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que Bella se había rapado, pero no dijo nada. Le sonrió cálidamente, como siempre y luego se dirigió hacia Tanya.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Tengo otra opción?—Hizo una mueca, pero luego asintió.

Justo cuando ellos salieron, entró Alice, con Jasper de la mano.

—¡Te afeitaste la cabeza!—Exclamó ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Sorpresa?—Bella hizo una mueca, como intento de sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?—Cuestionó, sin poder creérselo.

—Ya sabes, se iba a caer de todos modos—Se encogió de hombros y Alice solo suspiró.

—No te queda tan mal. Tu rostro resalta y eres muy bonita.

—Gracias—Sonrió—¿A qué vinieron?

—Si quieres nos vamos—Jasper amagó a irse.

—¡No! Lo siento—Bella rió divertida—Quise decir: ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—No se si te habrás dado cuenta de que Edward no vino—Señaló Alice y Bella asintió—Bueno, no se le hizo tarde. Él no vendrá.

—¿Qué?—Se enderezó en la camilla—¿Por qué?

—Un profesor les dio para hacer un trabajo extremadamente largo en grupo y Edward decidió juntarse hoy, para ver si lo pueden terminar y así tendrá el resto de los días libres.

—¿Y por qué Carlisle no me dijo nada?

—Porque no lo sabe. Como está trabajando, Edward no quiso interrumpirlo. Pero como es bastante impaciante, lo más probable es que ya lo haya llamado y...

Pero antes de que pueda terminar la oración, fue interrumpida por Carlisle, quien entró a la habitación agitado.

—¡Bella! Edward me dijo que te pidiera perdón por no venir. Tuvo...

—Que ir a la casa de un amigo para hacer un trabajo—Asintió Bella—Alice me lo dijo.

—Ah—Frunció el ceño—Okay, entonces, voy a seguir con mi trabajo.

Y así empezó la tarde sin Edward. Alice y Jasper llevaron algunas cosas para comer, hablaron sobre el final de bajo la misma estrella. En fin, extrañó a su novio, pero disfrutó la compañía de dos de sus amigos.

.

—¿Y tu noviecito?—Preguntó Tanya.

La hora de visitas terminó, por lo tanto, Jasper y Alice se fueron. Tanya volvió de donde sea que haya ido.

—¿Por qué no vino? ¿Ya se cansó de venir al hospital? Por lo menos fue lo suficientemente considerado como para no dejarte sola y te mando a esas personas para que te visiten.

—Oye, no hables si no sabes—Bella frunció el ceño.

—Oh, cariño, claro que sé. Conozco a los de su tipo. El típico niño bonito que huye cuando una situación lo supera.

—Edward no es así. Él me ama.

—Estás enferma, de cáncer, no tienes cabello, estás cada vez más pálida. Comenzarás a adelgazar, perderás tus curvas. Estarás cada vez más debil, las quimioterapias te harán cada vez peor. Dime, ¿que chico de 17 o 18 años soportaría estar al lado de una persona así?

—Vete a la mierda, cabrona—Espetó Bella, tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que le causaron sus palabras.

—Insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará nada.

Isabella trató de convencerse de de esas eran, solamente, palabras vacías de una persona amargada, cuyo único objetivo es amargar a los demás. Pero le dolieron.

_"No tienes cabello"_

_"Perderás tus curvas"_

_"¿Qué chico de 17 o 18 años soportaría estar al lado de una persona así?"_

¿Edward aguantaría?

Y lamentablemente, Bella comenzó a maquinar una respuesta errónea.

* * *

**Jodida Tanya. Pero, lean, si prestaron atención, en su pasado hubo un "_él_" y prometo que más adelante haré un outake de ella.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

_No te besaré,_

_porque la parte más dura de todo esto, es dejarte. _

_**Cancer - My Chemical Romance. **_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Todo el instituto ya estaba enterado de la enfermadad de Bella. Todas esas personas que nunca se giraron para saludarla estaban preocupados. Detenían a Edward en el pasillo, para preguntarle sobre ella, pero solo respondía un: "_Está bien_" y se iba. Le molestaba de sobremanera que esas personas que hagan las preocupadas por su novia.

Caminó hacia el salón y se ubicó en su lugar, donde estaba solo, ya que Isabella era su compañera de banco.

—Hola Edward—Kate se sentó a su lado bajo el ceño fruncido del chico—¿Cómo... Cómo está Bella?

—Wow, al fin te acordaste de su existencia—espetó duramente, logrando que la rubia se sobresalte—Ella te considera una de sus mejores amigas y no te vio ni una sola vez en el hospital. Al principió te pude comprender, porque no lo sabías, pero, ya todo el instituto está enterado, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—No supe como enfrentarlo—se disculpó repleta de culpa—Quiero mucho a Bella. Ella siempre estuvo para mi y...

—Y ahora tú no estás para ella—espetó duramente—¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo.

—No, tienes, bueno, tienen todo el derecho del mundo de estar enojados conmigo. Es que, mierda, tiene cáncer—sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente—¿Qué le puedo decir? "Oye Bella, ¿cómo estás?" Es algo muy estúpido.

—¿Y no te pusiste a pensar, que tal vez, solo tal vez, tu presencia sea más que suficiente?

Antes de que Kate pueda responderle, el director entró, avisando que el profesor tuvo un percanse y no pudo venir, así que tenían hora libre. Edward tomó su mochila y comenzó a salir, siendo seguida por Kate.

—Tienes razón, pero, seguro está molesta conmigo—su rostro decayó.

Edward detuvo su andar, suspirando.

—Tal vez no es demasiado tarde. Hoy la iré a ver, ¿quieres venir?

—¡Sí!—casi gritó.

—Okay, luego de la escuela te espero en el aparcamiento.

—De acuerdo—asintió—Gracias y... lo siento. Lamento no haber estado allí cuando ella me necesitó.

—No es a mi a quien tienes que decirle eso.

Luego de decirle esas palabras, se fue a su siguiente clase.

Al finalizar el día, cuando Edward se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento, Kate ya lo estaba esperando al lado del Volvo. En silencio, ambos se suvieron y él comenzó a conducir con dirección al hospital.

Cuando llegaron, Edward se bajó, sabiendo que Kate lo imitaría y caminó hacia la entrada.

Saludó a la chica de la recepción, con familiaridad y guió a Kate hacia el area de Oncología.

—En esta habitación está Bella—dijo Edward, girandose hacia Kate—Espera a que te diga que puedes entrar.

Edward pasó, dejando sola a Kate en el pasillo. Sonrió cuando vio a Bella mirando por la ventana, como pensativa. El no tener cabello, para su novio, ayudó a realsar su belleza. Ahora toda la tención está en su rostro, con esa hermosa nariz respingona, labios carnosos, grandes ojos color chocolate.

—Isabella, llegó tu chico—dijo Tanya, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

Bella giró rapidamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con Edward, quien no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento.

—No vine solo—dijo él, acercandose a su novia y besandola—Kate me acompañó.

En ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que esa chica nunca la fue a visitar. Jamás apareció en el hospital ni una sola vez. No supo que decir.

—Ey, ¿quieres verla?

Frunció el ceño, pero asintió. No perdía nada aceptando.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta y dejó que Kate entrara. Decidió que sobraba y si hubiera podido, hubiese sacado a Tanya también, pero no, así que solo salió él.

Kate y Bella ase quedaron en silencio, perdidas en sus miradas. Ninguna de las dos fue capaz de decir nada, pero entonces, la rubia se quebró.

—Perdona...—Sollozó—Fui una estúpida, no sabía que hacer, que decir. Solo... Perdoname.

A paso lento, caminó hacia la camilla de su amiga, pero no fue capaz de tocarla. Como si tuviera miedo a ser rechazada.

—No hay nada que perdonar—se encogió de hombros—Creo que te entiendo, fue una sopresa para todos mi enfermedad. Ni yo supe como reaccionar.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?—preguntó Kate, tímida.

—Por supuesto que sí, ven—extendió los brazos y aceptó a su amiga.

.

—El hospital tiene un hermoso patio—dijo Bella, sentada entre las piernas de su novio, el cual estaba apoyado contra un árbol—Hay muchos colores, me encantan las flores. Me siento cómoda aquí, entre tus brazos, sentada sobre el cesped. Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

—Mi lugar favorito en el mundo es donde tú estes—Edward besó la mejilla de Bella.

Diez minutos después, un enfermero se acercó hacia ellos, indicandoles que el tiempo se había acabado y que Isabella tenía que regresar hacia su habitación. Cuando estuvieron allí, ella si giró hacia Edward y él trató de besarla, pero Bella corrió el rostro, logrando que Edward se sorprenda.

—Tienes que irte.

—Sí, lo se.—admitió, sin salir de su estupor— Terminó el horario de visita.

—No, Edward, vete—Levantó la mirada y entonces, Edward pudo ver que Bella lloraba—Tienes que irte de mi vida.

—¿Cómo?—Cuestionó. Dio un paso hacia delante y ella retrocedió, evitando su cercanía.

—Alejate, no hagas esto más dificil—Se limpió las lágrimas—No vengas más, no llames más, olvidate que fui tu novia.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Estás... Estás terminando conmigo?

—Si.

—No, Bella, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Que sucedió? ¿Hice algo que te molestó? Lo lamento, pero por favor, no me dejes—Suplicó, mientras color abandonaba su rostro. Trató de tomar sus manos, pero ella se lo impidió.

—No hiciste nada malo, absolutamente nada. Hasta ahora, hiciste todo bien y eso, es lo que no quiero.—Suspiró—Vienes a verme siempre, siempre—repitió, dando énfasis—Sales de la escuela, vas a tu casa, te cambias y vienes. Pasas todas tus tardes conmigo, cuando podrías hacer cosas más interesantes. No me gusta que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

—¿Es por eso? Bella, amo pasar mi tiempo contigo. No importa donde sea, la paso bien si es a tu lado. No me alejes de ti, por favor. No se que haría.

—No, Edward—Soltó bruscamente—Esto se acabó. Quiero que salgas, que conozcas a alguien más que no esté siento consumida por una enfermedad, que no sea un papel por lo blanca, que no tenga ojeras, que tenga cabello...—susurró esa última parte.

—¿Qué?—Frunció el ceño—¡No! No quiero conocer a alguien más, te amo a ti, solo a ti. Eres perfecta para mi.

—¿Perfecta? ¡Mírame, Edward!—exclamó, volviendo a llorar—¡Mirame bien!

—Te veo... y sigo pensando que eres hermosa.

—¡Estoy cada vez más delgada porque pensar en esta mierda de enfermedad me quita el hambre, tengo ojeras, soy más blanca que de costumbre y eso ya es decir mucho! ¡Mi piel está cada vez más seca! ¡No tengo cabello! ¡No puedes decirme que soy hermosa, cuando no tengo cabello! ¡No quiero que me veas así!—Suspiró, tratando de calmarse un poco y no se molestó en limpiarse las lágrimas—Si de verdad me amas tanto como dices, te pido el favor de olvidarte de mi y seguir con tu vida. Nunca te pedí nada, así que por favor, comple mi único deseo.

—¿Te sientes fea porque no tienes cabello? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?—Preguntó, con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Por favor, vete—Susurró, mirando el suelo.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Pasaron varios minutos en dónde Edward se dio cuenta de que ella no cambiaría de opinión, así que se tragó las lágrimas y lentamente, salió de la habitación, dejando atras al amor de su vida.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, volvíiiiiii, aparecíiiiiiiiii, perdón por no actualizar antes, tuve problemas personales.**

**Ya se que este capítulo es muy cortito, pero así queda mejor. Es muy probable que el próximo sea más largo. Trataré de no demorarme muuuuuuchoo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

_"Así que cariño, ahora, llevame en tus brazos amorosos"_

_**Thinking out loud - Ed Sheeran**_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Cuando Edward conoció a Bella, no fue consciente de que ella sería tan importante para él. No sabía que estar a su lado sería como estar en casa, que escucharla reir sería algo placentero para sus oídos, que verla feliz lo haría feliz a él. Pero tampoco sabía, que si ella lo dejaba, sentiría como su corazón se partía en mil y un pedazos, que no le encontraría el sentido a la vida, que tampoco consideraría tener otra novia. Así que cuando eso sucedió, lo único que pudo hacer, fue acostarse en su cama y llorar.

No sabía que hacer, como reaccionar. Quería estar a su lado, apoyandole en todo, pero ella no lo había dejado. Lo apartó de su vida.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Alice subió las escaleras para buscarlo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, con la confianza de siempre y se lo encontró sentado en el piso, en uno de los rincones de cuarto. Miraba a la nada, estaba pálido y tenía los ojos rojos e inchados. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio en ese estado.

—¿Edward?

Sin embargo, él no respondió.

Ella avanzó de forma vacilante hacia su hermano. Cuando estuvo al lado de él, se aachó y le acarició la mejilla.

—Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

Al aludido se le cristalizaron los ojos. Trató de retener las lágrimas, sin embargo, fue en vano. Se soltaron libremente, como lo habían hecho cuando llegó del hospital. Se giró hacia Alice, sin encontrar las palabras exactas. Así que fue directo al grano.

—Bella terminó conmigo.

.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, cariño?—Renne tomó la mano de una llorosa Isabella—¿Por qué lo alejaste de esa manera?

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que sucedió la ruptura.

—El merece algo mejor que esto—respondió, conteniendo un sollozo—No podía soportar el hecho de ser una carga para él.

—Pero nunca lo fuiste—replicó su madre—Estoy completamente segura que para Edward no era ninguna molestia venir a verte todos los días. Él te ama, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de eso, menos tú. Jamas eres conciente del cariño que te rodea.

—Tú no lo entiendes...

—Claro que lo entiendo, pero, escucha. Alejaste a Edward, porque no querías ser un estorbo para él. Pensabas que podía tener una vida mejor. Pero, dime, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo con Alice? ¿Que pasa con Jasper, Emmet y Rose? ¿Que hay de tu padre y de mi? ¿También nos pedirás que no te veamos más? ¿Que nos olvidemos que eres nuestra hija?

—Con ustedes es diferente, son mis padres.

—Y Edward un chico maravilloso, que está completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvidalo. Ya terminé con él y no me arrepiento de esa desición—Mintió, pero no se lo creyó ni ella.

.

A Tanya le parecía extraño, que después de cuatro días, Edward no se hubiese aparecido por él hospital. Pero no le costó demasiado atar cabos. Bella sollozando por la noche, sin sonreir durante el día, aún así, con la visitas de sus amigos, la ausencia del cobrizo...

Se habían separado.

Contuvo una sonrisa fría. Sabía que no durarían demasiado. Seguramente él se había cansado de todo y la dejó, finalmente. Por un lado, se compadeció por Isabella, ya que ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando, pero por el otro, no le importó, ya que ellas no eran más que compañeras de habitación.

.

Una semana pasó desde ese día.

Una semana en la cual, Bella no fue capas de fingir ser fuerte. En las noches, lloraba en silencia hasta quedarse dormida. Durante el día, no sonreía.

Pero lo peor de todo, fue pasar la quimio sola.

Sus padres quisieron estar a su lado, pero ella se negó. Carlisle se ofreció a quedarse con ella, pero tampoco lo dejó. Mucho menos a sus amigos.

Quiso estar sola. No había un motivo concreto, siemplemente así lo deseó. Fue horrible, pero no se arrepintió de su desición.

.

—Tuviste tiempo para pensarlo—Alice se sentí en la camilla de Bella, quedando frente a frente—¿No te gustaría que Edward vuelva?

—No.

—¡Aggh! Siendote sincera, me exasperás—Saltó, quedando sobres el suelo y comenzó a dar vuelvas por la habitación—Estás destrozadas, no me lo puedes negar. Edward sale de su habitación solo para ir a la escuela. Incluso tenemos que llevarle la comida y obligarle a que pruebe vocado. Ambos están destruidos, ¿por qué Bella? ¿No era esto lo que querías evitar? ¿Que Edward sufra? Lamento informarme que prácticamente lo mataste. Ni siquiera se si duerme bien. Tú tampoco lo haces.

—Con el tiempo todos se darán cuenta de que hice lo correcto.

—¿Piensas que esto es correcto? Perdón por contradecirte, pero estás cometiendo un grave error. Alejarlo de ti fue la peor desición que pudiste haber tomado. Ambos se necesitan, no pueden estar el uno sin el otro. Estar separados es simplemente ridículo.

—No importa si es ridiculo o no. Es lo que tenía que hacer. No quiero discutir más el tema, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Claro, Bella, evade lo importante—Alice frunció el ceño, pero no discutió más.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—pidió Bella, luego de un incómodo silencio

—Sí, dime.

—¿Podrías traerme un pastel la proxima vez que vengas?—sonrió de forma inocente—La comida aquí es un asco y estoy antojada de algo dulce.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?—asintió divertida.

.

Esme se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar. Carlisle solo pude abrazarla.

—No puedo verlos así.—soltó ella entre lágrimas—Están destruídos. Ambos. Ella en el hospital, luchando contra el cáncer. Él aquí, aislandose cada vez más. Se necesitan, pero Bella, Dios, es tan terca.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde ese día. Isabella no dio su brazo a torser y dejó las cosas como estaban. Mientras que Edward, comenzó a vivir por incercia. Comía poco y nada, iba a la escuela por obligación y cuando estaba en su casa, se encerraba en la habitación.

—No podemos hacer nada. Es algo entre ellos, especialmente, es algo que tiene que solucionar Bella. Tal vez, se sintió demasiado abrumada. No es algo facil, Esme.

—Lo se—susurró

Se quedaron en silencio, cuando el celular de Carlisle sonó.

"_Papá, no quise interrumpirlos, por eso me fui sin avisar. Estoy yendo al hospital"_

Era un mensaje de Edward.

.

Bella suspiró, cuando vio a Tanya salir de la habitación para dar su paseo rutinario por el patio del hospital. No era una buena compañera de habitación, así que disfrutaba de la soledad.

Se bajó de la camilla y caminó hacia la ventana, observando a todos los pacientes dusfrutando del hermoso día soleado, y entonces, sintió un par de ojos posados en su espalda.

—¿Ahora podemos estar juntos?

Se volteó y allí, estaba Edward.

Delgado, pálido, ojeroso... Y sin cabello.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN ah**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
